Sonny With A Chance of Chad
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Him sneaking into her room in secret to read a book to her is one thing. But the thing is, when you start to spill about feelings, you have to make sure the girl's asleep first. Sonny&Chad Oneshot


**A.N**: So I asked everyone that reviewed on my last SWAC oneshot, and they said they liked the writing style. Here is take two of that same writing style. I like the idea better on this one, but the writing was better on the other one. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Sonny With A Chance of Chad**

He sighed. Of course she would be the one to feel bad when things didn't turn out the way she wanted it. She had to learn that life wasn't fair. Just because she made it this far, didn't mean it would be great for her forever.

Hopefully the book he held would make things better. She mentioned something about it in their previous encounters. He was lucky that he remembered the random fact of her.

Already, every inch of his body had warmed under that suit he was wearing. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, leaving the top open, his chest bare. His cheeks were flushed which was shocking because things like that weren't suppose to happen to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Sonny?" He asked, lightly tapping the door. Tawni and Zora were supposed to be out tonight. She was supposed to be with them, but this stupid thing had kept her in. Twisting the handle of the door, he opened it, not caring if she was awake to protest.

If things were going his way today, he wouldn't open the door to her changing or showering. Not that he'd object, it would just make things more comfortable. But no, instead she was asleep on her bed across the room, pillows and blankets sprawled around her body. He sighed, thankful that she would never see him in this state, but disappointed because she wouldn't be awake to know what he was doing. The steps he took were balanced, not making a sound.

Her eyes opened a bit, glancing around the room quickly. She thought she heard the door open. For some reason, she didn't feel threatened; but safe instead. Her eyes glanced around, searching for who had intruded. The second she found him, her eyes instantly closed.

She was trying to keep herself from flushing, but that wasn't going too well. His shirt, it was open. Even though her eyes were closed, she had caught a glance at his pale, well-toned chest.

Watching him on his show, she never thought he had that much muscle. But apparently he had started to work out at least twice a week ever since she had got here. His excuse was that he needed to stay in shape, but she thought otherwise. It was like him to be the one to say that.

But the muscles on his chest were lean; making her think that he worked a lot since he started to work out.

She should have felt annoyed that he was coming in without permission, but then again her happiness took over her angriness. The only thing she wondered now was the reason he was here.

"Oh Sonny," he greeted. For some reason she pictured him giving her that smile of his. "You can't blame yourself for something that happens. Some things turn out the way that they are suppose to happen. If you blame yourself, it will just make you feel even worse."

A frown twitched on her lips, but she tried to stop it. It was hard because she was still trying to pretend to be asleep.

"Yeah, I know you're asleep. But I want to read you something…something that someone hasn't read you for a while." She couldn't believe it. He wasn't really here to read her a story, was he?

Through one of her peeking eyes, she could see his cheeks turning a light rose…And her cheeks were turning the color his were. So far she wasn't acting as she hoped. Hopefully, he still thought she was asleep.

He placed something next to her cheek. It was a soft, lush feeling. The scent coming off was distinctively floral. A rose?

He took out a book that was familiar. It had been read to her as a little girl, but for the past six years the book had been forgotten under her bed back at home. She didn't remember telling him about it. How did he know?

And why was he spending his free time with her while she was in a bad mood? She would say he was pushing her limit-but surprisingly he wasn't.

"Just relax, Sonny. Things are already better." And he started to read away. The images of the book flashed in her mind as his soothing voice took over. Pictures of giant food raining down on a town. She was the girl in the book, except Chad had taken the place of the boy. And every time she looked over, he was staring at her with those cerulean blue eyes of his.

The book that she loved so much had never been read by the boy she secretly loved. The title was the opposite of her name. _Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs_. The story plot was cool. The idea of having food rain down from the skies instead of the usual rain would be amazing.

The book went by, the story coming to an end. But she didn't want him to leave. Before today, she never realized how sweet he could really be.

But instead of putting down the book and leaving, he decided to ramble on about other people in books and movies. Most of the people he was talking about she had heard of…And all of them were couples.

"Romeo and Juliet were tragic. Troy and Gabriella made a lot of mistakes, but in the end they figured it out. Bella and Edward- I don't even know where to begin, but they would die for each other. So many different people, and yet our relationship isn't like any that we know."

She wanted t turn, to not let him see her expressions. A squeal was building up in her throat, but she couldn't let it out. For if she did anything, she was pretty sure he would leave.

He was comparing the two of them to famous couples. Famous ones who were in love and did anything for each other. This puzzled her. Was he finally starting to think that they were more than just nothing?

What were they exactly?

Their continuous love/hate relationship confused them both. They were enemies. Friends. Acquaintances. And sometimes even acted like boyfriend and girlfriend at times. When people saw them, they always wondered what they were…Maybe two teens who were secretly falling for each other.

On good days, they got along like a couple. Going out and asking for each other's advice. Even their cast members got along. The shows would actually be friends and everyone got along like they had been friends for a while. Good days were more than just good.

Bad days were hard. The fights usually ended with both of them running to their rooms in frustration. And the topics they argued on were about themselves. How did they get along when their fights were centered on each other's flaws?

She knew opposites attract, but they were more than just opposite.

Both of their cheeks were red, and she could feel his gaze raking her body. Normally, she tried to ignore the fact his eyes were locked on her. But now it felt even more different since she was the one laying on her bed. She knew he probably felt the same way.

He sighed, his warm breath blowing over her like a haze. "I wish you could hear me now. Because I know it would take me some time to get the guts to say it all when you're awake," he explained, his voice barely above a whisper. "I really like you. But whenever we actually talk, things come out of my mouth wrong."

She desperately wanted to open her eyes. To look into the sea of those emotions of his. To see what it looked like coming from him.

Not only that, but she also wanted to reply to him. She wanted to say the exact things back and mean it. Words spoken from her heart, not the play by words they sometimes used to fill the air with conversations.

She didn't know how much closer he could get when he laid down beside her on the sheets. The heat of his body sent sparkles down hers as they let the clock tick away. She curled her body next to his, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers almost instantly. Although this was a picture perfect moment, she wasn't expecting that to happen. Tingles spread throughout her body as she kissed back. It's not like could stop herself for doing so anyways.

He pulled back hastily, jumping onto his feet as shock and amusement trickled onto his features. Her eyes were fully opened, a brighter flush making its way onto her face. That's when she took in his appearance.

His usual perfect hair was a mess around his framed face. His blue eyes wild, breathing staggered. Sonny noticed the top unbuttoned part of his shirt went further down than expected, exposing the skin she had seen in pictures. Except for now.

Was she the one that did this to him?

"Sonny…?"

A small smile crept onto her face, sheepishly looking up at him. "Good night, isn't it?"

"Were you-"

"Yeah, I was awake the whole time," she admitted, patting the place where he had been laying before. He sat, still getting over the fact that she was awake. That she had heard every single little detail he had told her just minutes before.

But when she looked over at him, it was her who was confused. A smirk formed on his lips, one of his hands on the small of her back.

"Oh, I know."

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
